Si no eres tú
by Annbones
Summary: Una noche lluviosa... ¿Son sus lágrimas o es el agua que moja su rostro?


He tenido un par de días melancólicos, y este es el resultado. No voy a decir que espero que lo disfruten porque no es muy "disfrutable" que digamos, pero sí que al menos entiendan lo que quise expresar y por favor si les parece muy fuera de carácter, también díganmelo. Escribí la 2º parte de "Huesos, yo..." antes que esto, pero no terminaba de cerrar y esto en cambio salió en media hora más o menos. Sé que parezco estar loca, pero... qué más da, el anonimato me protege ;)

Aclaración: Sólo soy una argentina harta de algunas personas y de la rutina… Si Bones fuera mío, esto no me pasaría. O tal vez sí, pero al menos disfrutaría de conocer a David y Emily ;)

**Si no eres tú…**

"_Estoy sufriendo y lo sé. Estoy sufriendo y de alguna manera no me importa. _

_Porque me doy cuenta que estoy en una encrucijada, y aunque trate de elegir bien, todos los caminos que se me presentan son demasiado dolorosos. _

_Siempre he sabido pensar racionalmente. Poner en una balanza los aspectos positivos y los negativos, y tomar una decisión en consecuencia. _

_Pero ahora…_

_Ahora ya es tarde para eso. Hace tiempo que estoy siendo arrastrada por esta corriente y el haber tratado de resistirme tanto, durante tanto tiempo, sólo hace peor el resultado. _

_Me ha dejado sin fuerzas para seguir luchando. Ya sólo puedo esperar que al menos las cosas permanezcan como están, de esta manera que no es la mejor porque ya no puedo esperar lo mejor, pero tampoco es la peor. _

_En realidad, no estoy segura de estar tomando una decisión. _

_Porque la otra opción es alejarme, y por mi vida que sé que no puedo. No otra vez. _

_Aunque sólo sea para estar a tu lado hablando de cosas intrascendentes, aunque sólo sea como tu amiga, como tu compañera. _

_Porque el sólo hecho de conocerte me ha cambiado, y ya no hay vuelta atrás. _

_En todo este tiempo has logrado llegar a casi cada rincón de mi vida, y hay huellas de tu paso a mi alrededor cada vez que levanto la vista. Excepto en un único lugar, claro, porque eres un caballero, y porque hay una línea, y porque soy una cobarde. _

_A veces me pregunto qué habría pasado esa noche si no te hubiera detenido. Aunque me dé cuenta de la inutilidad del planteo, puesto que es imposible volver el tiempo atrás. Pero por lo menos así sabría cómo es eso que tú llamas un milagro. Aunque no creo en los milagros. Pero creo en ti, y sé que no me mentirías. No en algo así._

_Y todas las noches vuelvo a mi departamento sola, y no puedo evitar caer en el pensamiento de alejarme, de huir, de irme a algún remoto lugar del mundo donde no escuche el eco de tu voz, ni el fantasma de tu risa, ni recuerde tu expresión ante mis errores sociales. Algún lugar donde no exista la tarta de frutas, ni nadie con calcetines de colores. Es el deseo más tonto que he tenido en mi vida, lo sé. _

_Y sé también que no me moveré de tu lado mientras tú no te muevas del mío._

_Porque aunque sea sólo como mi compañero, nadie ha logrado meterse de esta forma en mi vida, en mi interior. No sé si nadie ha querido o intentado siquiera. O si he sido yo quien no los ha dejado._

_Nadie me ha regalado tantas sonrisas, tantos abrazos. Nadie se ha preocupado tanto por mí en mi vida. O tal vez sí, pero no lo recuerdo. Tal vez porque a veces parece que mi vida se dividiera en antes de ti y después de ti._

_Antes de ti había conseguido todo por lo que había luchado. Y como yo misma dije alguna vez, "no necesito más de lo que tengo". Al menos, eso creía._

_Después de ti… empecé a ver cosas que no había notado antes. No es ver la palabra adecuada, siempre he visto las cosas en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Empecé a percibir las cosas. A percibir mis propios deseos, necesidades y sentimientos. Poco a poco. Casi sin querer ni tener conciencia. Así terminé perdonando a mi hermano y a mi padre. Al menos eso es un buen resultado._

_Así que ahora me encuentro en un dilema que en realidad no es tal. Si alejarme no es realmente una opción, lo único racional que queda es permanecer, intentando que sea de la mejor manera posible._

_Aunque tenga que ver como tu felicidad es a causa de otra persona. Aunque tenga que ver cómo la besas, cómo ella es todo lo que yo nunca fui y ya no seré, puesto que el motivo para cambiar serías tú. _

_En realidad, no importa. _

_Como dije antes, ya no hay opciones. Lo sé. Puedo decir que a esta altura de la situación, si no eres tú, no será nadie. _

_No es un capricho, ni es resignación. _

_Es lo que me indican las señales del universo. _

_Y lo más importante, tú eres lo que quiero. Ningún otro._

_Simplemente, tengo que reajustarme._

La Dra. Brennan cierra los ojos para no continuar viendo lo que ha escrito. Hace media hora que llegó a su casa, empapada y tiritando, no sólo de frío ni por la lluvia. Las lágrimas continúan cayendo de sus ojos y en un intento de detenerlas, se decidió a intentar escribir. Pero lo que sale de sus manos no es lo que quería.

Como si tuvieran vida propia, sus dedos han tecleado todo aquello que ni ella misma quiere saber.

"Tonterías", piensa.

De un solo movimiento, aprieta "Delete" y cierra el ordenador.

Debe reajustarse. Y eso es todo.

* * *

><p>A ver si adivinan en qué momento está situado esto… Creo que he dado suficientes pistas ;) Esa noche también se rompió una presa…<p>

Ya saben adónde enviar sus críticas, comentarios y hasta tirones de orejas si no les gusta ;)

Ana


End file.
